Un rêve maternel
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: La fanfic se base sur un rêve de Carl sur les derniers mots que pourrait lui dire sa mère. La version anglaise existe également. Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.


Mon fils, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné si vite.

Un peu après la mort de Sophia, tu as dit à Carole que le paradis n'existait pas. J'espère que depuis ton opinion a changé, pour que tu puisses croire que tout cela n'est pas seulement qu'un rêve.

Si je devais te demander une dernière chose, ce serait que tu te souviennes de moi en te rappelant de chaque mot que je t'ai dit avant de fermer les yeux une dernière fois.

Te dire tout cela n'était pas compliqué car je m'étais imaginée te le dire des dizaines des fois. Je repoussais simplement le moment où je te dirais ces choses car je me disais que lorsque le bon moment serait venu, je le saurais et je te le dirais. Seulement mon fils, les bons moments n'existent pas, ce ne sont qu'un moyen de retarder ce que nous ne voulons pas affronter. J'aurais dû te dire tout cela et bien d'autres choses bien avant cela, retiens mon erreur comme leçon à ne jamais faire, car attendre n'a rien de bon. Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, fais le maintenant car plus tu attendras plus tu regretteras de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt.

Si tu savais combien je suis fière de toi ! Quand je te regarde, je me demande ou est passé mon petit Carl si fragile alors qu'aujourd'hui il n'hésite pas à protéger son groupe en tuant des rôdeurs. Tu as tellement changé mon fils.

Je sais que tu pleures dans ton sommeil une culpabilité qui te ronge depuis mon départ et je sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère contre toi-même. La seule responsable est moi, et seulement moi. J'ai compris que j'ai été durant mon existence l'inverse de ce que je voulais être, je n'ai pas été une bonne épouse, je n'ai pas été une bonne mère, je n'ai pas été un bon membre du groupe.

J'aimerais encore t'apprendre beaucoup de choses, comme le ferait toute mère, mais tu vas désormais devoir les découvrir par toi-même. Cependant retiens que tu n'es pas seul. Il te reste ton papa, et les membres du groupe qui t'aiment, car vous formez une véritable famille.

Je sais que désormais je devrais être apaisée, mais comment pourrais-je être en paix alors que mes amours et mes amis sont en plein enfer? La dernière chose que je puisse faire est de veiller sur vous avec toute la force qu'il me reste.

J'aimerais te dire qu'un jour tu pourras avoir la même vie que j'ai connu avant ce chaos, que tu pourras trouver une personne avec qui partager le reste de tes jours comme ça a été le cas avec ton père, que tes problèmes quotidiens ne seront pas de savoir si des rôdeurs réussiront à trouver une faille dans la prison, mais plutôt de savoir s'il te restera assez d'argent à la fin du mois pour acheter à ta sublime femme un cadeau. J'aimerais te dire qu'un jour, tu repenseras a cette vie dans laquelle tu es en te disant que tout est fini, et que pour t'en assurer tu pourras aller dehors sans arme et seul, j'aimerais pouvoir te l'assurer mon cœur, mais je ne le peux. Mais il reste de l'espoir, alors ne désespère pas. Tu ne dois jamais baisser les bras et perdre la foi que tu as au plus profond de ton être car sans cela tu ne pourras pas survivre. Crois qu'il y a de l'espoir au bout de ce sombre tunnel et la chance pourra te sourire. De petits miracles peuvent encore se produire, regarde, ton père nous a été rendu et tu as survécu après ton attaque. Judith en est un aussi. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, et si j'avais su ce qui se passerait lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je ne changerais rien. Je suis si fière d'avoir donné naissance à ce magnifique bébé. Ta sœur et toi êtes les deux seules choses que j'ai réussi à bien faire au cours de toute mon existence, je vous aime tellement.

Je voudrais te dire encore beaucoup d'autres choses et rester à tes côtes, mais je dois partir une toute dernière fois. Merci d'avoir fait ce qui était juste une fois que Judith est née, c'était courageux je ne peux qu'être encore plus fière de toi après cela.

Embrasse pour moi ta sœur et ton père et souvenez-vous de moi du mieux que vous pouvez

Bonne nuit mon amour


End file.
